Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite
by Viryn Vessalius Hawkeye
Summary: Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu, dan membuatmu bahagia. Karena aku mencintaimu. Biarkan aku yang menyeka airmatamu disetiap airmatamu jatuh. Meskipun hanya kebohongan yang kau berikan, tapi tetaplah disampingku.     RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite**

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite©__**Viryn Vessalius Hawkeye**_

**Genre** : Romance

**Main Chara** : Sakura Haruno (16), Kakashi Hatake (21), dll

**Pairing** : KakaSaku

**Warning** : Typoo, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

(Judul diambil dari soundtrack Bleach : Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite - Sambomaster, cerita punyaku .b)

**Chapter 1**

Sore itu hujan deras mengguyur Konoha. Meski hujan pria itu dapat dengan jelas melihatnya menangis. Dia peduli, selalu peduli jika menyangkut segala hal tentang muridnya. Setiap detik pandangannya tak luput dari gadis berambut pink lembut itu. Ya, sudah sejak lama dia menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada si gadis pink tersebut. Bukan perhatian sebagai seorang guru terhadap muridnya lagi. Namun ia bertekad untuk melindunginya, karena dia mencintanya.

_Zrassshhhh... !_

Hujan semakin deras membasahi Konoha, nampaknya enggan berhenti barang sejenak. Merepotkan, semua aktivitas terbengkalai, janji-janji terabaikan, dan membuat siapapun malas untuk keluar rumah. Siapa juga yang gila menerjang hujan deras, pasti tak ada satu orang pun kan?

Ah, tentu saja ada. Orang itu adalah Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Siswi kelas 3 SMA di Konoha Gakuen. Gadis pemilik rambut soft pink itu berdiri ditengah-tengah hujan, pandangannya menerawang jauh-kosong,sangat jelas terlihat dari mata emeraldnya jika dia tengah dirundung kesunyian, kepahitan...

"Sakura." suara bariton yang sudah sangat Sakura kenal membuat Sakura menegadahkan kepalanya.

"Ka...Kakashi sensei? Sedang apa sensei disini?" Sakura nampak terkejut melihat senseinya itu.

Kakashi Hatake, pria berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum tipis tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali.

"Sudah ku bilang, jika diluar panggil aku Kakashi saja!" lanjutnya seraya membagi payungnya bersama Sakura.

"Um, gomen Kakashi-kun. Kau membuatku terkejut."

Hening sesaat.

"Aa, kau menangis lagi Sakura?" mata onyxnya menatap emerald Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Lihat aku Sakura! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Kakashi menarik dagu Sakura, sehingga Sakura kembali menatapnya.

"Aku..."

"Karena aku selalu tahu ketika kau menangis, dan aku selalu tahu alasan mengapa air matamu mengalir." onyx itu menatap emerald lebih dalam, mencoba memasuki kekosongan dalam emerald.

"Kakashi-kun, aku..."

"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf, maka jangan katakan apapun."

"Kakashi-kun..."

"Ah, hujan semakin deras sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Atau kau ingin makan di kedai Ichiraku ramen dulu?"

"Mmmh, kita pulang saja Kakashi-kun. Lagipula hampir malam, aku takut besok malah tidak bisa berangkat kesekolah."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang putri~" Kakashi memeluk pinggang Sakura dan berteriak kecil.

"A-apa sih, jangan seperti itu. Memalukan!"

"Ahahaha" Kakashi hanya tertawa, ia mempererat pelukannya. Membuat gadisnya hangat.

"Baka," Sakura tersenyum lembut.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

Sakura menangis lagi, yah aku tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Karena alasannya menangis memang karena hal itu. Hatiku miris melihatnya seperti itu setiap waktu. Meskipun aku mengatakan aku akan melindunginya, tapi mengapa rasanya aku selalu gagal melakukannya? Kamisama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tak bisakah aku masuk kedalam hatinya lebih dalam lagi? Melepaskan dirinya dari semua hal yang membuatnya menderita. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk membuatnya bahagia. Huh, aku akui aku tidak bisa sempurna. Jujur saja aku takut mati, dan mengorbankan nyawa itu terdengar konyol jika menyangkut soal cinta. Tapi aku akan pastikan, aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Bahagia dengan caraku sendiri.

Bagiku Sakura sangat spesial, entahlah sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku langsung tertarik padanya. Memang pada awalnya aku hanya merasa simpati sebatas guru kepada muridnya, tapi ternyata semakin lama aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak ada larangannya bukan kalau seorang guru mencintai muridnya atau berpacaran dengan muridnya? Lagipula usiaku tidak terpaut jauh darinya.

Lama aku meluluhkan hatinya, sampai diwaktu tak terduga dia membalas perasaanku. Ya, sekarang aku dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih. Sudah hampir 1 tahun aku menjalin hubungan ini, meskipun aku tahu bahwa hatinya bukan sepenuhnya milikku aku tetap bertahan. Sampai dia benar-benar menjadi milikku.

"Kakashi-kun!"

_**Kakashi's POV END**_

"Kakashi-kun!" panggilan Sakura mengentikan lamunan Kakashi.

"Na-ni?"

"Hhh, sampai kapan mau melamun disitu? Mau masuk dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanpa Kakashi sadari, ternyata mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Dan Sakura sudah ada didepan pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih 'bengong' ria dihalaman depan.

"Sudah sampai ya?"

"Sedang melamunkan apa memangnya? Sampai tidak sadar begitu," balas Sakura tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, ia sedang sibuk membuka kunci.

"Ini gara-gara kau Sakura."

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa aku?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi lagi.

"Iya, kau terus berada didalam pikiranku sih. Susah sekali membuang hal tentang Ny. Haruno dalam otakku."

"HAH? Kau itu... Gombalnya mulai deh~ Ukh susah sekali membukanya."

"Hahaha, payah. Membuka kunci saja tidak bisa hm? Sini berikan padaku!"

"Huuu, coba saja kalau bis-"

_Cklek_

"Mudah sekali bukan?"

"Curaaaaang~"

"Hahaha. Yasudah, aku pulang saja Sakura. Kau istirahat saja, kalau ada apa-apa katakan padaku. Jaa~"

"Huh, iya iya. Hati-hati ya! Sampai rumah sms atau telepon aku ya Kakashi-kun?" Sakura setengah berteriak kepada Kakashi yang sudah berjalan menuju pagar rumah Sakura, dan tak lama kemudian...

"Kenapa kau balik lagi?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada yang lupa." jawab Kakashi datar.

"Eh? Ap-"

_Cup_

Kecupan singkat dibibir Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang aku pulang ya Sakura~ Jaa, aishiteru."

Dan kali ini sosok pria tampan itu menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini sedang berblushing ria dan terkejut dengan perlakuan sensei sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Baka~ Selalu begitu" tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini hanya pria itulah yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, ya Kakashi dialah yang akan selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum.

_Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu, dan membuatmu bahagia._

_Karena aku mencintaimu. _

_Biarkan aku yang menyeka airmatamu disetiap airmatamu jatuh._

_Meskipun hanya kebohongan yang kau berikan, tapi tetaplah disampingku._

To be Continued...

* * *

Saya new disini T^T Mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai...

Bersediakah untuk mereview? XDDDD *ngarep*


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite**

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite©__**Viryn Vessalius Hawkeye**_

**Genre** : Romance

**Main Chara** : Sakura Haruno (16), Kakashi Hatake (21), dll

**Pairing** : KakaSaku

**Warning** : Typoo, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

(Judul diambil dari soundtrack Bleach : Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite - Sambomaster, cerita punyaku .b)

**Chapter #2**

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya kencang. Kilauan mentari kini menghiasi langit pukul 06.50 pagi itu. Keringat terlihat membasahi parasnya yang cantik, nampaknya dia sangat tergesa-gesa. Tentu saja tergesa-gesa, pasalnya 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan segera ditutup. Sedangkan posisinya sekarang masih sangat jauh dari lokasi sekolahnya.

"Uwgh, Sensei menyebalkan! Kenapa hari ini dia tidak menjemputku sih? Tahu begini aku kan tidak akan menunggunya, arghhh, aku telat gara-gara dia kan?" Sakura mengumpat disela-sela kegiatan mengayuh sepedanya.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan salah Senseinya dia telat sekarang. Senseinya yang menurutnya tampan itu sudah mengingatkannya berulang-ulang kali bahwa dirinya beberapa hari kedepan tidak bisa mengantar-jemputnya. Dirinya sendiri yang lupa kalau hari ini Senseinya itu tidak bisa menjemputnya dan pergi bersama kesekolah. Biasalah kalau wanita sedang masanya, harus ada pelampiasan dari kekesalannya itu kan? Dan Senseinya yang notabene orang terdekatnya saat ini tentu saja akan menjadi 'korbannya'.

Bel pertama telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu di Konoha Gakuen. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terlihat gelisah, sesekali pandangannya melihat ke bawah, ke arah gerbang sekolahnya yang luas itu.

"Ck, mana si jidat lebar itu sih? Sudah tahu ini pelajarannya Oro-sensei si garang. Kenapa dia berani-beraninya datang terlambat? Bisa mati kau Sakura" gadis itu mendumel.

"Sa-sabar I-Ino-chan, k-kau sudah coba sms atau telpon dia?" gadis yang duduk disebelah gadis pirang-Ino itu mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba menelponnya, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali dari dia. Ah, dia akan benar-benar celaka hari ini," gadis disebelahnya hanya meringis.

"Mu-mungkin Sakura-chan punya alasan. Se-semoga saja Orochimaru sensei mengerti. Kita berdoa saja."

"Hinata, aku harap si pinky jidat lebar itu memiliki alasan yang bagus. Tapi aku rasa dia tidak bisa diharapkan. Ah~ aku bisa gila memikirkannya."

"A-Aku mengerti, Ino-chan sangat perhatian yah. Beruntung sekali memiliki sahabat seperti Ino-chan. Hehehe" gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum.

"Sudahlah tidak us-"

_Pletak_

"ah.. Awwwwhhh! Apa-apaan sih? Siapa yang melempar benda i...ni?" kata-kata Ino terputus dan frekuensi suara yang tadinya keras berangsur-angsur merendah.

"Nona Yamanaka, bisakah anda diam? Atau anda ingin saya memberikan anda sebuah pelajaran hm?"

"Er~ eto... Gomen Orochimaru sensei. Aku akan diam."

"Baguslah, duduk dan perhatikan dengan baik. Jika terdengar satu suara pun dari bangkumu maka-"

_Braaaak_

Pintu yang didepannya bertuliskan kelas 3-1 itu terbuka secara paksa. Membuat Orochimaru, guru aljabar di Konoha Gakuen membelalakan matanya. Seluruh murid dikelas itu pun langsung melihat 'TKP'.

"Kyaaaaa~ Naruto, dasar bodoh! Aku jadi terjatuh kan? Dan.. OH TUHAN.. Lihat karena ulahmu pintu kelas kita rusak seperti itu. Pokonya kau yang harus bertanggung jawab, aku tidak mau peduli."

"APA? Tidak, kau yang menubruk pintu itu kan? Itu karena kekuatanmu yang mengerikan itu Sakura-chan, bukan salahku."

"Aku katamu? Mengerikan? Kau-"

"Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno" suara itu membuat bulu kuduk semua anak kelas 3-1 merinding.

"Ya, Orochi sensei?" ucap Sakura dan Naruto anak berambut durian itu serempak.

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA! BERDIRI DIDEPAN KELAS SAMPAI PELAJARAN INI SELESAI. SETELAH ITU KALIAN HARUS LARI 3 KELILING DI LAPANGAN UTAMA, LALU PULANG SEKOLAH KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET." murka Orochimaru kepada kedua bocah malang itu.

"BA-BAIK SENSEI." dan mereka berdua keluar kelas secepat kilat.

"Hahahaha. Bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau terlambat eh! Kau kan paling rajin biasanya, hahaha. Coba kau lihat wajahmu tadi saat Orochimaru memarahi kalian. Kau dan Naruto terlihat sangat konyol. Hahahaha~"

"Hentikan pig, tertawalah sepuasmu! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau tidak tahu apa aku sangat capek dengan hukuman si ular itu. Belum lagi nanti pulang sekolah harus membersihkan toilet. Arggghhh!" Sakura frustasi dan menyeruput vanilla latenya.

"Hahaha, marah nih yeeeh~ Kau juga sih, sudah tahu kan Kakashi sensei sedang sibuk belakangan ini, bukannya dia sedang ditugaskan ke Oto ya oleh Tsunade-sama? Makanya jangan terlalu bergantung padanya. Dasar pinky."

"Huh." Sakura hanya mendelik.

Ino masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak disela-sela acara istirahatnya. Sakura, obyek yang ditertawakan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengumpat didalam hati.

"Na-naruto-kun?" suara lembut Hinata mengentikkan 'ritual' Ino.

"Ya? Kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"Ano~ K-kau ti-tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hm... Tidak ko, tidak usah khawatir yah hime sayang~ Aku kan kuat." balas Naruto sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata, kekasihnya.

"EKHEEEEM. Dilarang bermesraan dilingkungan sekolah TUAN UZUMAKI." Ino menginterupsi.

"Na-naruto-kun, jangan seperti itu... Aku ma-malu" wajah Hinata kini sudah memerah.

"Sirik saja kau~ Sana bermesraan sama si Sai." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bakaaa~ Dasar Naruto baka... Awas kau kalau sampai ember sama Sai!" Ino meberikan deathglare pada Naruto.

"Haaaah, kalian bisanya ribut saja! Bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih?" ucap Sakura.

"Sabar Sakura, kau ini marah-marah terus."

"Hu'um, dia sedang datang bulan tuh Ino. Makanya begitu." Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Ck, urusai."

"Ah, Sakura-chan aku baru ingat."

"Apa Baka Naruto?" Sakura menjawab ketus.

"Mmm, hari ini tepat tahun ke 3 dia pergi kan?" ucap Naruto ragu.

"..."

"Naruto..." Ino menyiku kecil lengan Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sakura? Ah, maaf aku..."

"Hhh, tentu saja aku ingat. Hari ini antar aku lagi ya Naruto, Ino, Hinata." mereka bertiga mengangguk.

_**Skip Time**_

_**At Otogakure**_

_**Kakashi's POV**_

Hah, menyebalkan. Selama satu minggu aku ditugaskan mengajar di Oto. Yang benar saja, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakuraku. Rasanya duniaku sunyi tanpanya, hahaha. Menggelikkan...

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuanku. _Otogakure University of Art_, aku sangat merindukan tempat dulu aku menuntut ilmu itu. Tempat itu memberi aku banyak kenangan. Aku membelokkan kemudi mobilku kearah kanan dan 'yap' akhirnya aku sampai.

Parkirannya bertambah luas saja. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih dalam ke gedung yang didominasi warna silver itu. Langkahku terhenti saat aku mendapati sosok seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan seragam _Otogakure University of Art yang_ sedang berdiri tegak menatap satu-satunya pohon sakura di taman itu. Aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya.

"Itachi!" sapaku sambil berjalan mendekati sosok juniorku itu.

Wajah tampannya menoleh padaku diikuti dengan senyuman manisnya.

_**Kakashi's POV End**_

"Ah, Kakashi senpai. Kau datang juga akhirnya, apa kabar?" tanya pria itu lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hah, Hari ini kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama padaku sebanyak 3 kali setiap kita bertemu tuan Uchiha. Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya juga aku menjawab hal yang sama." jawab Kakashi panjang lebar, dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hahahaha. Tidak ada salahnya kan senpai?" kekehnya.

"Kau itu tidak pernah berubah Itachi."

"Hm... Kakashi senpai." panggil Itachi.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Itachi, pandangannya kini beralih kepada pohon sakura lagi.

"23 Juli."

"Betul, dan kau tahu ada apa ditanggal itu?"

"Tentu saja Itachi. Kau tidak pergi hari ini?"

"Hh, tidak senpai. Hari ini aku ada ujian kalkulus, kau tahu dosen itu dari dulu tidak pernah mengadakan ujian susulan? Apapun alasannya. Menjengkelkan sekali bukan? Kadang aku berfikir, kenapa kita harus mempelajari kalkulus? Toh Universitas ini kan Universitas seni. Ck."

"Yaaaah, kau benar Itachi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Danzo-sama kan memang seperti itu." Kakashi tersenyum pahit seraya menepuk bahu kouhainya itu.

"Sakura... Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sangat sulit menaklukkannya kalau kau mau tahu."

"Hahahaha, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya senpai?"

"Hm, tergantung kepentinganmu Itachi."

"Waah..."

"Hahaha, bercanda. Tentu saja boleh."

"Yah kau overprotective sekali senpai." Itachi menyipitkan matanya, berakting jengkel.

"Hey, hey. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ah, Itachi aku sampai lupa. Sudah jam 11.30. Aku harus segera mengisi jam mata kuliah kelas seni lukis. Jaa~ aku pergi." Kakashi setengah berlari menuju kelas seni lukis.

"Yo~ nanti kita sambung lagi senpai."

Itachi Uchiha, pria berambut hitam panjang itu menerawang jauh. Sorot mata onyxnya menyiratkan rasa kerinduan, kesepian dan kesunyian. Ia tatap sekali lagi pohon sakura didepannya.

"Pohon yang terlihat kuat dan tegar, namun ternyata dia sangat lemah. Sepertimu Sasuke... Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi." dan sosoknya pun pergi dari taman kecil yang ada di Universitas terkenal itu.

to be continued...

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah mampir untuk baca atau bahkan repot mereview -_- Mungkin fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, :DDDa tapi saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran. Apapun saya terima ^^a

Dan salam kenal untuk semua author penghuni fandom Naruto.

Keep writing~

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite**

**_Disclaimer :_**

_**Naruto**©Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite**©__Viryn Vessalius Hawkeye_

**Genre** : Romance

**Main Chara** : Sakura Haruno (16), Kakashi Hatake (21), dll

**Pairing** : KakaSaku, _slight_ SakuSasu

**Warning** : Typoo, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Sebelumnya makasih buat :

_**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa**_

_**Yuuya Tatsuya**_

_**Rizu Hatake-hime**_

_**elang-hitam**_

_**Ca**_

_**Pumpkin pie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter #3**

**Sakura's POV**

3 Hari sudah berlalu saat aku mengunjungi makam Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Kakashi-kun, kenapa kata-kata itu bisa terlontar dari mulutku? Sasuke-kun... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, tapi apa Kakashi-kun bisa menerima kenyataan ini?

Jam di dindingku masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Minggu pagi ini aku terbangun dengan perasaan rindu. Rindu yang membuncah, entah mengapa pagi ini terasa berat saat teringat dirimu. Aku rindu senyummu, senyum yang selalu mengajarkanku makna hidup. Senyum yang membuatku tak sabar menantikanmu saat bertemu. Senyum yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Senyum yang menyiratkan pilu dan tak pernah kau ijinkan aku untuk merasakannya. Senyum yang terkadang terlihat seperti senyuman anak kecil. Yang kadang nakal dan menggoda, senyum seorang lelaki. Ingin aku palingkan wajah dan tak pedulikan senyumanmu itu. Tapi aku tak dapat berdusta, senyummu terlalu memikat untuk kutinggalkan. Ternyata aku benar-benar menggilai senyummu.

"Kakashi-kun, kapan kau pulang?" tanyku kepada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kan sudah aku bilang 4 hari lagi."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah hanya seminggu? Seharusnya kau pulang besok kan? Ini sudah 6 hari kau disana." aku sedikit kecewa.

"Hmph, maaf Sakura tidak seperti yang aku kira. Masih banyak yang harus aku ajarkan, ini untuk menguji kualitasku sebagai seorang guru. Begitu yang Tsunade-sama katakan."

"Begitu..."

Tak ada balasan dari Kakashi selang beberapa menit. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya saat ini.

"Rindu aku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eh? Aa, te-tentu saja." Tuhan, suaraku terdengar seperti suara Hinata sekarang.

"Tentu saja apa hm?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara yang menggoda ditelingaku.

"Ya itu, tentu saja aku rindu padamu. Memangnya kau tidak ya?" aku mulai gelagapan.

"Hahahaha... Kau lucu sekali, kenapa bertanya segala? Aku selalu merindukanmu Sakura, sangat malah."

"A-aku juga!" ah, bodoh kenapa nada suaraku bersemangat sekali sih.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Kakashi-kun."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya Sakura-chan, bisa kau berbicara lebih keras?" si baka ini.

"Iya iya iya, aku sangat merindukanmu Hatake-san." ucapku tak sabar.

"Melibihi rindumu pada... Sasuke?" volume suara Kakashi merendah, aku tak suka dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Kakashi-kun?"

"Ah, tidak. Maaf tidak usah dipikirkan. Tadi aku salah bicara, umh Sakura aku lelah. Sepertinya aku akan tidur lagi."

"Kakashi-kun? A-"

"Oyasumi Sakura~ Aishiteru."

_Pip_

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan apa-apa, Kakashi sudah seenaknya memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tuhan ada apa ini? Hatiku sakit Kakashi bersikap seperti itu... Semoga hubungan kami baik-baik saja untuk kedepannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kakashi Hatake.

**Sakura's POV End**

Seperti biasanya, pagi hari di Konoha sangat indah. Langit masih kelabu, udara sekitar terasa dingin menyentuh kulit. Suara kicauan burung bersenandung merdu, menemani aktifitas manusia di pagi itu. Terlihat beberapa orang berlari kecil untuk berolahraga. Di sisi lain, masih ada orang yang terlelap tidur di kasurnya, menikmati mimpi indahnya dihari libur mungkin?

Sesosok pria tampan berambut perak itu terdiam didepan pagar rumah kekasihnya, keraguan terpancar jelas dalam mata onyxnya itu.

"Apa aku masuk saja yah?"

"Kakashi?" suara dibelakang pria yang ternyata Kakashi itu mengurungkan niat Kakashi untuk menekan bel dirumah besar yang ada didepannya.

"Sasori...? Sedang apa?"

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau sedang apa berdiri didepan rumahku? Kau bisa dikira penguntit Kakashi." Sasori terkekeh geli.

"Hehehe..." Kakashi tersenyum hambar.

"Mau bertemu Sakura? Aku dengar darinya kau pulang beberapa hari lagi." tanya pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Yaaah~ Tadinya aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Tapi sepertinya gagal."

"Hoooh... Calon adik iparku ternyata sangat romantis yah? Hahaha."

"Heeeey diam kau Sasori." Kakashi memutar bola matanya.

"Ahahahahaha... Yasudah sana masuk saja, Sakura biasanya sedang ada dihalaman belakang jam segini. Menyiram taman bunga kesayangannya." Kakak kandung Sakura itu tertawa puas.

"Heee? Kau tidak masuk Sasori?"

"Tidak, aku mau melanjutkan saja acara lari pagiku. Sudah sana~ Adikku sangat kesepian ditinggal olehmu." Sasori mendorong tubuh Kakashi dan melesat pergi.

"Jaa~ Sukses ya!"

"Sasori no Baka... Haah."

Kakashi pun masuk kedalam kediaman Haruno itu. Sedikit mengendap, berusaha kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh Sakura.

Ia telusuri ruangan demi ruangan, dan akhirnya sampailah dia di halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Didepannya terlihat seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut soft pink yang membelakanginya tengah menyiram bunga iris kesayangannya. Kakashi langkahkan lagi kakinya lebih dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Hey," panggil Kakashi pelan ke arahnya. Membuat sang gadis terperanjat, tapi tak membuatnya menoleh.

"Sakura..." bisik Kakashi.

Kegiatan menyiram tanaman Sakura terhenti. Dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

_'Suara ini...' bathin Sakura bergemuruh._

Pria itu menariknya lembut, membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kakashi tersenyum, menatap Sakura dengan onyx yang berpendar hangat. Rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu agak basah, yah dia baru saja keramas pagi itu.

"Aku rindu padamu Sakura." ucap Kakashi di balik leher putih Sakura.

"..." tidak ada respon dari gadisnya itu. Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Mata onyxnya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Kau marah padaku Sakura?" tanya Kakashi. Dia menarik napas panjang.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Sakura.

"Kakashi pembohong... Kenapa membohongiku?" Kakashi meringis saat Sakura memukul dada bidangnya pelan.

"Gomen gomen, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan Sakura."

"Tapi ini sama sekali tidak lucu kau tahu? Kenapa harus main rahasia-rahasiaan sih? Uwght..." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nona manis, maafkan aku. Dan jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu... Kalau tidak..." ucap Kakashi so misterius.

"Kalau tidak ap-" kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja Kakashi mengunci bibirnya.

Kakashi mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya mendekap Sakura erat dalam pelukan yang lebih hangat dibandingkan pelukan pertamanya tadi. Sakura terbelalak, terlalu terkejut dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba Kakashi. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, kini wajahnya memerah dan matanya ia pejamkan juga. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa nyaman, perlakuan Kakashi tak sangat lembut tidak ada nafsu yang terpancar sama sekali. Tangan Sakura yang tadi bebas balas memeluk tubuh Kakashi. Ia merengkuh leher pria itu untuk lebih mendekat pada dirinya.

Namun tanpa Sakura sadari ciuman Kakashi bertambah 'nakal', objeknya pindah pada leher Sakura. Sakura sedikit berteriak, berusaha melepaskannya. Ia dorong tubuh Kakashi sehingga Kakashi terjatuh.

"MESUM! Hhh..." Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dia menjaga jarak dari Kakashi.

"Sa-sakura, maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Kakashi-kun mesum~ Dasar baka, awas! Jangan mendekat... Sana menjauh!" Sakura berlari kedalam kamarnya.

"Hey... Sakura. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Arrggghh, Kakashi bodoh. Setan apa yang memasukimu sih?" Kakashi menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Dadanya berdegup kencang, wajahnya lebih merah, hawa panas menjalar dari tubuhnya.

"A-apa sih yang ada diotaknya? Uwgh, itu pasti gara-gara dia terlalu sering membaca buku orange itu. Huh~ Untung saja, terimakasih Kamisama..." Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik pintu kamarnya. Saat ia mendengar ketukan dari luar.

"Sakura... Aku mohon, keluarlah. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau keluar sebelum setan yang ada dikepalamu keluar."

"Hey~ Ayolah, aku menyesal! Sakura... Keluarlah, aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi." sesal Kakashi.

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura, jangan membuatku frustasi." tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Sakura terbuka.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun dari keduanya saat emerald dan onyx itu kembali bertatapan.

"Ung... Maaf Sakura, aku..."

"Aku takut, kau tahu aku benar-benar takut. Rasanya tadi seperti bukan dirimu. Ka-kalau cuma ciuman saja sih a-aku ti-tidak apa, ka-kalau lebih ak-aku TIDAK MAU..." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar sangat keras sehingga membuat Kakashi meringis.

"Baka, aku juga tidak memiliki niat seperti itu. Setidaknya sebelum kita menikah." semburat merah menghiasa wajah tampan Kakashi.

"Me-menikah? Ah, aku bahkan belum tamat SMA. Dasar..."

Hening lagi...

"Kakashi-kun?" panggilan Sakura memulai memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya..." Sakura terlihat ragu, emeraldnya bergerak gelisah keatas langit-langit memilih kalimat yang bagus.

"Kau kenapa?" Kakashi penasaran. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak jadi mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Ia berjalan kearah sofa yang ada diruang tengah. Duduk disana dan berfikir.

"Hey ada apa?" Kakashi jengah dengan sikap kekasihnya itu, dia memutuskan untuk ikut duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Kau masih marah soal yang tadi?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Bukan... Um, aku tidak menemukan kata-kata yang bagus."

"Hah? Kata-kata yang bagus? Untuk?" alis Kakashi bertaut.

"Kakashi-kun aku mencintaimu.."

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi menyakinkan bahwa pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Ck, tidak ada siaran ulang." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh, Sakura aku benar-benar tidak mendengarmu." Kakashi memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah Kakashi-kun, dengar ini baik-baik. Karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya untuk ketiga kalinya."

"Hm..."

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu Kakashi-kun." ucap Sakura tulus, emeraldnya memandang onyx lembut.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya kau mengatakan kata-kata itu." ia menarik gadis itu lembut dalam sebuah pelukan. Semuanya nyata. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar jadi miliknya sekarang.

Keduanya bertatapan, jarak Kakashi semakin mendekat. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, takut. Tapi dia percaya bahwa Kakashi tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuatnya terluka.

_Eh?_

"Kening?" ya Kakashi mengecupnya dikening.

"Hn, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bu-bukan..."

"Atau... Kau ingin yang lebih dari tadi hm?"

"A... Apa katamu?

"Hahaha... Aku bercanda... Maaf."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Entah apa yang terjadi kelak kemudian hari di kisah mereka… Namun yang jelas semua akan mereka hadapi bersamanya.

"Keberatan jika aku memintamu jalan-jalan hari ini?" kata Kakashi, tangannya membelai lembut rambut panjang Sakura.

"Mmmm, kalau aku bilang keberatan bagaimana?" Sakura menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Hah, yasudah aku tidak bisa memaksamu kan?"

"Hihihi... Aku mau kok, tunggu sebentar aku ganti baju dulu." Sakura beranjak dari sofa dan berlari kecil kedalam kamarnya.

"Dan, tuan Hatake kau duduk manis disitu. Jangan menintip OK?" ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya iya... Aku tidak akan mengintipmu Nyonya Hatake."

"Ih dasar..."

"Hahahaha"

Sudah 10 menit lamanya Kakshi menunggu Sakura berganti pakaian. Pria itu sabar menunggu, berulang kali ia mainkan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ia simpan di saku celananya.

"Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi terperanjat, menjatuhkan kotak berwarna merah itu.

"Eh? Apa itu Kakashi-kun?" Sakura hendak mengambil kotak itu, namun Kakashi lebih cepat darinya.

"Aaah, bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kau sudah selesai kan?"

"Hm, ya. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." penasaran, tapi biarkan saja. Mungkin nanti juga Kakashi memberitahunya benda apa itu.

Sakura terlihat bosan, sesekali ia menguap. Memandangi lukisan abstrak yang menurutnya sangat aneh dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Sekarang Sakura dan Kakashi sedang berada didalam sebuah museum didekat pusat kota Konoha. Kakashi sudah tahu, jelas bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai tentang seni. Namun Sakura cukup sabar menemaninya disana. Bermaksud tidak memperpanjang penderitaan Sakura, Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang terletak diseberang museum itu.

"Kau bosan?"

"Hm... Tidak terlalu," jawabnya jujur, ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa, kekasihku sering mengajakku kesini soalnya. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak tertarik dengan pameran seni."

"Hahaha..." Kakashi terkekeh.

"-bisa kutebak, kau pasti sangat mencintai kekasihmu itu kan? Sampai-sampai kau mau menemaninya."

"Tentu saja, aku sangaaaaat mencintamu. Kakashi-kun~" balas Sakura manja, dia menggelayut di lengan Kakashi.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu kita makan siang saja dulu, setelah itu kita pergi ketempat yang lebih menarik. Bagaimana? Kau punya ide?"

"Umm... Konoha Shooping Center? Ah tidak, Kakashi-kun suka cerewet kalau aku ajak berbelanja. Oh, ya Konoha land saja. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana kan Kakashi-kun? Waaah~ Aku ingin naik bianglala, melihat kota Konoha dari ketinggian. Hwaaaa~" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kakashi hanya mampu menggeleng, ia baru menyadari kalau ia sangat senang mendengar celotehan Sakura. Yah, dibandingkan melihatnya menangis Kakashi lebih memelih mendengarnya berceloteh seperti itu.

"Iya kan Kakashi, kita akan kesana malam hari. Karena pemandangan kota Konoha pada malam hari terlihat sangat indah," Kakashi tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Begitulah Sakura, tapi kalau kau terus menoceh seperti itu waktu kita akan habis dengan percuma."

"Eh? Kakashi-kun..." Sakura merengut.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah, baiklah~ Oh ya tadi itu kotak merah apa?" Sakura bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar gedung museum itu.

"Kotak merah?"

"Itu loh yang tadi terjatuh dirumahku. Itu apa?"

"Hm... Hadiah."

"Hadiah? Untuk?"

"Seseorang..."

"Siapa?"

"Kakashi-kun siapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi setelah mereka memasuki restourant khas jepang itu. Gadis itu benar-benar diselimuti rasa penasaran. Menanti jawaban dari Kakashinya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu," Kakashi mengelak, bukan sekarang waktunya.

Sakura tidak mendesaknya lagi, dia memang suka berceloteh panjang lebar dan berbicara tanpa henti kalau dia mau. Tetapi, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa, meskipun sebenarnya sekarang rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu," mungkin karena cuaca hari ini cerah jadi Sakura tak ambil pusing, yah Kakashi bilang nanti juga dia tahu. Berarti dia pasti akan memberitahunya kan?

"Selamat datang," sambutan beberapa pelayan terdengar ditelinga Sakura dan Kakashi, yang dibals dengan senyuman dari keduanya.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan dan nona."

"Terimakasih," mereka pun menempati meja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Pelayan yang diketahui bernama Shion itu pergi setelah kedua pasangan itu memesan makanan mereka.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Kakashi-kun?" tanya Sakura, dahinya sedikit mengerut.

"Tidak ada," Kakashi berbohong.

Sakura mendengus pelan, kini kerutan didahinya menghilang tergantikan oleh senyuman manisnya. "Bohong," gumamnya dengan nada yang riang. "Kau tahu? Kau selalu begitu setiap kali ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Begitu bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi, dia mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling.

"Ya seperti tadi, alismu akan berkerut lalu kau akan lebih banyak diam. Setelah itu kalau aku tanya ada apa kau akan menjawabnya 'tidak ada' dengan nada yang berat. Nah sifatmu seperti itu Kakashi-kun, kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Ayo ceritakan!"

Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum, "Hm... Perhatian sekali kau ini," katanya sambil membelai rambut Sakura. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung mau memulai darimana menceritakan hal ini."

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita sih tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan, ah terimakasih," ucap Sakura kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Sama-sama nona, silahkan menikmati makan siang anda tuan-nona," pelayan itu berkata sopan dan berlalu lagi.

"Kita makan saja dulu, setelah itu aku akan menceritakan semuanya. OK?"

"Ok deh~ Janji yaaa?"

"Iya sayang..."

"Hihihi," Sakura hanya terkikik geli.

Dan hari itu akan menjadi hari yang tak terduga untuk seorang Sakura Haruno.

To be Continued...

* * *

Ah, ceritanya makin abal-abal aja... Maafkan saya T_T

OOC semuanyaaaa, tapi saya akan lebih memperbaiki semuanya... :DDD

Mind to review? ^^a


End file.
